


Day 30: Doing Something Hot

by overtaxed_emperor



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge [30]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 15:03:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2551901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overtaxed_emperor/pseuds/overtaxed_emperor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Watch out, this could get pretty steamy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 30: Doing Something Hot

“You need to put sunscreen on,” Hide ordered.

“I don’t want to,” Ken protested. 

“You’re going to get a burn if you don’t.” Hide dragged Ken under the umbrella. “You’re as pale as a ghost and I will not let you damage your skin.”

“What are you, my mother?” Ken reluctantly sat down. 

“The closest you’re gonna get,” Hide said.

Hide sprayed Ken’s back with sunscreen, and the latter man shivered. 

“Hide, it’s cold,” Ken whined, squirming.

“You’re acting like a little kid. Deal with it.”

Hide finished lathering up his husband and slapped him on the back.

“There, now you can go swim. You should be thankful I’m not making you let it soak in.”

“You should swim, too,” Ken said. 

“I don’t like swimming,” Hide replied, sitting in the shade of the umbrella. 

Ken smirked mischieviously and picked Hide up under his shoulders. 

“H-Hey! What are you doing?!”

“We’re on our honeymoon to Cuba after being married for two years. You’re going swimming,” Ken declared. 

Ken threw Hide in the water and jumped after him. Hide broke the surface, scrambling for a way out. Ken popped his head out of the water and held Hide up with his kagune. 

“Ken!” Hide squeaked. “I don’t like swimming!” 

“Come on!,” Ken said, covering his kakugan with his hand. “A bit of water never hurt anyone.”

“Rabbits don’t like to swim, ya know!” 

Ken sighed and returned Hide to dry land. Hide collapsed on his beach towel, shaking.

“D-Don’t do that again!” Hide stammered, hugging his shoulders. 

“Hey, I didn’t mean for it to be this bad,” Ken said, concerned. “I never knew you didn’t like water.”

Ken wrapped his arms around Hide.

“I’m sorry,” Ken said sincerely. “I won’t do it again.”

“I know you won’t,” Hide retorted. “Cause next time you try, I’m gonna kick you in the teeth.”

“But you can’t reach,” Ken added.

“I’ll find a way.”

Ken shrugged and stood up. Hide stopped him and held up the sunscreen bottle. 

“You need to reapply. The sunscreen washed off since you immediately went into the water.” Hide adjusted the sunscreen nozzle.

“I’ll be fine,” Ken ran back into the water.

\---

“Hide, don’t poke at it.”

“I told you so,” Hide said, prodding Ken’s chest. “You got burned pretty bad, didn’t ya?”

“Yeah, yeah,” Ken grumbled. “There’s no comfortable way to sleep.”

“That’s cause your back and chest were burnt,” Hide said. “Because you didn’t reapply like I told you to.”

“Your freckles came back,” Ken said, poking Hide’s forehead. 

“At least I’m not the one with the ring line,” Hide countered. 

Ken glanced at his wedding ring and took it off. There was a band of white surrounded by red. He clicked his tongue. 

“I’ll get aloe tomorrow,” Hide offered. “We’ll have to stay inside all day, though. You can’t go outside like that.”

“Why not?” Ken asked. 

“You’ll damage your skin even more. Tomorrow we can stay inside and watch movies.” Hide adjusted his position in bed to lie closer to Ken. “We can’t cuddle as much, which is disappointing.”

“I agree.” Ken put his hands above his head, trying to lessen the pain. 

“I love you, Ken,” Hide said, tilting his head up for a kiss. 

Ken returned it, smiling into the kiss. 

“I love you too, Hide.” 

Hide closed his eyes. “Happy two-year anniversary.”

“Right back at ya.”


End file.
